differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Circler's curly revenge (MG)
Idea All the curly haired and red headed people of the world got fed up with being called 'carrot top', 'red', 'ginge', 'ginger' and 'curly'. They began to hold global anti-discrimination in 1987 after 20 years of discrimination by others. In 1997, the emergent pop-star Lady Gagga went to do her show on Moscow's Ostenkina TV "Googo Gagga" TV pop-show. She released several hundred nano-bots from her make-up box as a joke. They turned 11,000,000 people straight platinum/peroxide blond across Western Russia, Northern Ukraine, Baluchistan, the Peruvian Amazon and Alaska each month for 7 months, before they turned off and tended there task. Only Lady Gagga and her scientist brother know how to make and use the nano-bots. A year later 6,000 surviving nano-bots turn the Gaspé Peninsula and Maine read before finally deactivating. The DRC's people panicked and shaved the heads over the next month or so always shave them to this day. A war erupts in early 1999 between the straight, the curly, platinum blond, red and the frizzy after 12 years of global street protests, an attempt coup in Nigeria and American urban riots. Rules #It's ASB! #Game opens when we have 7 players. #Turns are every real day = 6 game months. #No swearing. #Game opens when we have 7 players. #No harassment of Users. #Have coups, rebellions and form new nations. #Conquer the planet. #The usual map game stuff, but with a bit of Sci-if in it. #Have fun. #Edit the game CCR in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #A new turn starts at 20:00:00 GMT everyday. New technology permits the periodical use of- * The Coandă effect . * A helium fusion bomb. * Enhanced blue vixen radar aircraft. * Hair transplant surgery. * Phazers Mods * Whipsnade (talk) 01:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) * . * . Mapmakers * Whipsnade (talk) 01:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) * . * . Nations Curly/red Ireland, Scotland, Netherlands, Czech republic, Slovakia, Lithuania, Latvia, Luxembourg, Maine, Connecticut, Gaspé Peninsula, Massitusits and Israel. Blond/wavy Scandinaia, Germany, Estonia, Ohio, Nebraska, Switzerland, Hungary, New Ireland (PNG), Kiribati and Poland. Mousie and straight Kent, Flanders, Bavaria, Labrador Newfoundland, Zurich municipality, Nova Scotia, Croatia and Prince Edward Island (Canada) Frizzy/black Black Africa, Morocco, Jamaica, Papua, Mississauga and Libya. Brown/straight New Brunswick, Italy, Spain, Portugal, France, Sussex, Waloonia, New Zealand, and Australia. Straight platinum/peroxide blond Western Russia, Northern Ukraine, Baluchistan and Alaska black/straight The rest of the world.- ER (talk) Shaved bald DRC''I want to use wikitext in my signature- Boldmouse2 (talk). What are signatures?'' 12:54, February 28, 2017 (UTC) No combatants neutralist states *Switzerland *The Vatican *Lichtenstein *San Marino *Andorra *Monaco * Rwanda * Burundi *Brunie *Grenada * Nauru *Bhutan *Antarctica, Hurd and MacDonald Islands, the Kugerlan Island, South Georgia and the FalklandsLocal (talk) 21:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Map Game Mid 1999 Archives CCR game archive 1 Category:games Category:Forums Category:ASB